Fairy Tail MA
by pertemis45
Summary: Everyone has problems. These ones are severe or so it is thought. When Lucy Heartfilia is sent to Fairy Tail Mental Asylum she learns that she isnt the only one and that there is more to Fairy Tail then is told to the residents. Will she find love? Friendship? Family? and maybe just maybe an answer to her problems along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had a secret? one you want to tell so bad but if you do you know something bad would happen to you? One that you could lose your family over? Well everyone has one of those. Including me. My name is Lucy Heartfillia and my life is far from a fairy tail. I told my dad my problems and now I am forced to stay in an insane asylum. I am not crazy. Thats just what they labled me because I have suicidal thoughts. When we saw the doctors they said it was because of severe depression. The doctors asked why I wanted to kill myself. I just looked at them. Why should they know that I want to be in heaven with my mother than on earth with an abusive father who didnt give a crap until he saw me about to die. course he only cared cause he was about to lose his punching bag. The doctors said that I should be put under "Professonal Care" but I knew they meant other doctors in a place that could be monitered. The only good thing about all this is that I get away from my dad. They said I would be moved the week after next. I nodded and left the room.

Moving week.

Me and my dad were in a car for once. neither of us spoke to wrapped up in our own heads I guess. The Mental Hospital was a couple miles out of town. Apparently it was called Fairy Tail. Funny considering my life isnt even close to one. As we finally pulled up into the hospital I got my first glance of the building. The building looked about three stories tall with a banner with a weird drawing on it. there was an older sign with the words **Fairy Tail** on it. "probably should have saw that coming" I muttered to myself as I continued to look at the building. I saw a lot of windows which probably means a lot of sunlight enters the building. My dad glared at me because I was looking at the building. "Fine." I mumbled while grabbing my stuff. Walking into the building I saw a bunch of people. One was a white haired woman who walked up to me. "Hello my name is Mira Jane are you new here?" She said sweetly. I just nodded not in the mood to talk. "Well then welcome. I know you probably don't want to be here but since you are and since you are most likely a permanent member we need to stamp you with a mark." She explained. "A mark?" I asked out loud before cursing myself silently. "Yeah a mark. You saw the banner outside. The mark on it is our logo. Everyone who stays has to get one. The only question I have is what is your favorite color? We have Black,Blue, Red,Pink, White, and Green." "I will take a pink." I answered. "Yay. Okay where do you want it. I know stupid and odd question but some like it on there leg,their bicep,there neck, the back of their hand." "Thinking for a second I replied. "The back of my hand will do." Nodding she took the stamp and put the mark on the back of my hand. "If you would like i could..," She couldnt finish because suddenly a short girl with blue hair with an orange headband in it. "Hi my name is Levy Mcgarden whats yours?" She asked. "My name is Lucy. Just Lucy no last name." I respnded. She nodded and turned to Mira Jane. "Hey can I give Lucy the tour?" She asked. "Sure, Just don't show her him." Mira Jane warned. "He isnt that bad and you know that," She said. Turning back to me she smiled. "Follow me please." I nodded and wondered briefly who "HE" was.

 _ **Hey guys just an Idea sorry for not updating Natsu... A Girl? but this Idea just popped into my head. So yeah. How well did I do. Probably messed up with spacing and a little bit of punctuation but it is better and longer than a lot of my other stories first chapters. I hope. anyway if you have any Ideas on people who should join the guild I would like some. thanks bye.**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. thanks for reading. I do hope you like the first chapter. anyway i don't own fairy tail that belongs to hiro mashima. anyway on to the story.**_

Lucy P.O.V

As we walked through the building, Levy pointed out where everything is while giving me the rundown of the place.

"This may be a place for those with mental problems. but at the same time, we have rules that we have to follow. One is that we have to be in bed at 8:30 sharp no later, Two there are no weapons aloud but some of us know how to get stuff. so if you want a blade just talk to me. Three you can't leave your room after lights our for any reason. " Levy explained. I nodded as I understood. "Anyway this is your room. There is a bathroom down the hall from here." She said as she opened a door. I looked inside and saw a king sized bed and a couch. Next to the bed there was a nightstand with a dresser nearby. There was a window on the far side of the room. "Shall we continue then?" She asked me. I looked at Levy and nodded. Well now that you know where everything is I should probably introduce you to everyone." She said.

"Everyone?" I murmured.

"Yeah, my friends and the master." she answered my question.

"Master?" I asked

"He runs this place." she told me with a smile.

"I see." I muttered. Levy looked at my face and laughed.

"I was wondering why are you even here?" Levy asked me with a quizzical expression.

"I tried to kill myself so because of that I was sent here. why are you here?" I questioned.

"Well I am bipolar." She explained as she led me to the cafeteria. I nodded with understanding. "You know you aren't the first to come here with suicidal tendencies. There was a girl here who almost succeeded but her siblings found her before she completely ran out of blood. Her name was Lissana Strauss sadly though she got hold of a gun and killed herself shortly after arriving. Mira Jane is actually her sister." Levy told me.

"Wow how long ago was this?" I asked kind of curious.

"This happened about two years ago. One of the residents Natsu was really close to her. When she died he closed off pretty bad. Natsu was already a huge pyro but after her death he began using his flame in harmful ways. Master took his gloves from him and now he confines himself in his room. It is kinda upsetting." She said frowning. "Natsu?" I asked because for some reason the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah Natsu. Mira said not to let you meet him just yet because he is still unstable and she didn't to scare you to much." Levy exclaimed with a bright smile. I looked at her a little oddly while feeling kinda touched that someone wanted me to feel at home at this place. "Anyway" she said as we walked into the cafeteria that she had pointed out earlier. "These are my friends in this hell hole of a place." She said smiling. A chorus of hellos greeted Levy as we sat down. Levy began to point people out and explaining their problems. "The Brunette wearing a Bikini is Cana she is an alcoholic, The Boy in the brown and white hat is Jet and the boy with the plaid pants is Droy they both are addicted to drugs. The pale boy over there with nothing but his underwear on is Grey he has a habit of stripping and is here for PTSD. The scarlet haired woman over there is Erza she is here for Anger issues it is actually really severe. Then the Blue haired girl over there is Juvia she is a little to possessive of the ones she likes. She is actually pretty new here. The little girl over there sitting by herself is Wendy she is selectively mute since her adoptive mother disappeared." Levy told me. After she finished there was a loud yell to get our attention. Levy turned to me. "Ready to meet the master than turned to face the stage at the front of the cafeteria.

 _ **And that is all for now. sorry to take so long but hey the chapter is finally finished. that is success in it own right. well see you next time.**_


End file.
